


Fathers

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David and Patrick get married, Gen, Johnny and Clint love their boys, M/M, Sappy Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Johnny Rose and Clint Brewer love their sons and get emotional about it.  Together.  Post 6.14 Happy Endings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a GIF set of Patrick talking to Johnny in the hotel room and then Patrick mid-vows with Clint in the background. 
> 
> Me commenting on the post: You know Johnny and Clint found each other at the reception and patted each other on the back while they wiped their eyes as their sons has their first dance. This happened. Fight me. 
> 
> Anonymissjane responded to my response: OF COURSE THIS HAPPENED! And their wives looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their sentimental husbands, while staring fondly at their sons having their first dance.
> 
> And now this one shot exists.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for David and Patrick’s first dance.”

Johnny smiles from the back of the room, doing his best to keep it together as Patrick wrapped his arms around David, bringing a huge smile to his son’s face. Like Patrick was always prone to doing. Since the moment David met Patrick, it seemed like he remembered that he was actually able to smile. Johnny spent years thinking his son was just an unhappy person. And he was, he knows now that they have had this time together. Johnny tries to not regret not seeing it before, but looking at the joy on his son’s face today, it is hard not to. The opening chords to At Last started and Johnny felt the tears start to well up in his eyes.

“Can I join you?” Johnny looked up to see Clint Brewer standing there, a beer in hand, motioning at the chair next to Johnny.

“Of course” Johnny replied. Clint sat down next to Johnny and they both looked across the room, staring at their sons. 

“Today turned out very lovely, Johnny.”

Johnny nodded. “It is the least I could do for David. And for Patrick.”

Clint smiled. “You’ve taken very good care of my son since he got to town. Marcy and I appreciate it.”

“Clint, your son is maybe one of the best men I have ever met in my life. He’s kind and smart and hard working and doesn’t even blink when David… well… is just being David. You know he came to me to talk about him and David before all this?”

Clint shook his head.

“He did. Said he would always love and respect David and protect him from all the things that set him off. And trust me, there are a lot of things that set David off. But the truth is, I knew all of that before I even walked into the room that day. When David is with Patrick, I never worry about him.”

Clint cleared his throat. “Well, Johnny… that is maybe one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to me. But know this… David… what he has done for my son… I will never be able to thank him or even you and your family. I can only imagine the Patrick that rolled into town. When he left… he just didn’t seem like himself. I realize that after having been here last year and then today and the few times they have come to visit… it had been a long time since Patrick had been himself. David is the reason. So I also want to say thank you for David.”

They heard someone clinking glasses and the two men turned away from each other toward their sons, pretending not to notice the other wiping their eyes.

Marcy just smiled and shook her head from where she was observing Clint and Johnny from across the room. 

“Marcy, how are you this resplendent twilight?” Marcy turned to find Moira Rose sliding up next to her. She changed into something a little more understated than what she was wearing during the ceremony, for which Marcy was grateful. She wasn’t sure she could have interacted with Moira in that outfit while keeping a straight face.

“Just observing our men.”

“Yes, our boys are the picture of tenderness and enthrallment this fine evening, aren’t they?”

Marcy glanced at the boys and nodded. “Yes, they are but I was talking about our other men.” She nodded toward the back of the room and Moira followed, setting her eyes on Johnny Rose and Clint Brewer, both wiping the tears off their faces as David and Patrick shared a kiss at the end of their dance.

Moira smiled. “Ah. Yes. Our emotional husbands. They sure do love their sons, don’t they?”

Marcy smiled, clinking her glass with Moira’s outstretched hand. “Yes. Yes they do.”


End file.
